


Everything is better in the morning

by OneGoodEye (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneGoodEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a secret of the Gryffindor Tower one that everyone that knows will take to their grave, longer if they have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is better in the morning

It's a secret of Gryffindor Tower one that everybody who knows will take to their graves, even longer if they have to.

* * *

"Ron?" Ron hears "Are you awake?" 

"I am know what is it 'arry?" Ron says rubbing sleep out of his eyes. 

"Can I sleep with you?" and Ron is reminded of the fact that Ginny does this everytime she has a nightmare and says 

"Yeah sure." and scoots over as Harry clambers into the bed and they go to sleep.

* * *

"Ron? Harry?" Ron hears and he almost groans "Are you awake."

"Yeah" Harry says grogly "what it is it." 

"Can I sleep with you?" Oh bugger this 

"Get in." Ron tells her and Harry and him move over just a bit and Hermione climbs in and the three of them go to sleep.

* * *

"Ronnie.." Fred starts and then stops as him and George see what's in his bed. Hermione, Harry, and Ron have intertwined themselves Hermione's head on Ron's shoulder and Harrry's hand on Hermione's and Ron's hand on Harry back.

"Come on Fred." George says quietly "let's go." and they let them be.

* * *

 

It a secret nobody will tell, after all, who needs to know? 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Help is appreciated and DFTBA


End file.
